


Happy and Content

by BumbleBee666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Season 5A, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), one explicit spoiler for season 5a, pure fluff, soft, very brief mention of s03e12 'All About Her'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee666/pseuds/BumbleBee666
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer enjoy one of their rare quiet moments as a new coupleakaLucifer finally gets to live out his dream of becoming Chloe's background
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 34
Kudos: 402





	Happy and Content

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the result of my brain not being able to shut up about cute domestic Decerstar. Season 5A was absolutely lovely, but it did give us the, personally, completely unexpected hand holding and, really, I blame that. Sexy and steamy I can deal with, cute and adorable just breaks my brain. So, here, have some fluff and softness. For any mistakes, I apologize, those are all on me.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Being in a relationship with the Devil is nothing if not interesting. Really, it couldn’t be boring even if they tried and effort is a department neither of them lack in.

Truth be told, it is very much exhausting at times. New relationships are supposed to feel like a never-ending honeymoon with a near overdose of romance and affection, exploring a new-found intimacy yet to be solidified. Instead Chloe feels like she’s been thrust into a less life-threatening Hunger Games arena (what, Trixie finally finished _Harry Potter_ ), planning at least two steps ahead to out-manoeuvre the seemingly never-ending threats to her relationship.

Their own issues and insecurities would be enough to keep them in regular couples therapy for at least a year, but why leave it at that? Adding a bit of celestial drama, a smidge of an evil twin who’s a Dick, oh, and just a dash of actual God coming to Earth and sticking around, of course, sounds like an absolutely grand idea. So, sue her if she’s contemplating making a murder-board of potential disasters just to stay a head of the curve.

It’s not all bad, of course, not by a long shot. They’re in love, they’re together and it is truly incredible. It’s, without a doubt, worth all the effort. She just wishes they got more time for enjoyment and basking. For being silly and care-free, and _in love_.

Alas, those moments are few and far between, but when they do manage to wrangle one, boy, is it worth it.

Like right now, lounging on Lucifer’s leather couch, waiting for him to return from the kitchen to cuddle back into his side and finish watching (or, in her case, dosing through) the atrocious action blockbuster the Devil insisted they watch. It’s Sunday, Trixie’s with Dan who’s thankfully cooled off, much to Lucifer’s surprise and disbelief, and they have nowhere to be, no fires to put out, no celestial nonsense to untangle. Praise someone, preferably not related to Lucifer.

It’s quiet in the penthouse, the only sounds coming from the kitchen where Lucifer’s bustling around, humming a pop-rock song from one of the fight scenes in the movie. Having been too lazy to even sit up to relieve Lucifer from his designated role as her body pillow and letting him simply slide out from under her, Chloe’s now lying on the couch, fiddling with her phone while she waits for him to return.

There’re no emails, no missed calls or messages, nothing urgent to check on, and never having been a big fan of social media, she’s reduced to going through her files and contacts, deleting the ones that don’t make the cut. Just as well, it’s been a while since her phone last had a purge.

Chloe’s over half-way through her surprisingly long contact list, having deleted a good amount of old and useless ones, when Lucifer finally emerges from the kitchen, two steaming mugs of coffee in hand. He settles them on the edge of the table before gently lifting Chloe to retake his seat and resettle her against him, earning himself a quick glance and a warm smile.

“What are you doing, love?” he murmurs in her hair, looking at the phone in her hand.

“Just deleting some old contacts. I have like ten that I actually use, the rest are witnesses and such,” she explains, tilting her head backwards to press a kiss to the underside of Lucifer’s jaw. She really adores the absent-minded hums of approval that always elects from him and this time is no different. Pleased, Chloe snuggles in closer and returns to her task, deleting a few more numbers with Lucifer seemingly content to just nuzzle her hair, enjoying their closeness and the peaceful moment, action monstrosity thankfully forgotten.

After some minutes, Chloe finally reaches Lucifer’s phone number, his smug grin looking back at her from the picture he took upon himself to add to his contact info in her phone. It’s saved simply as _Lucifer_ , clear and simple, and Chloe has a sudden, raging urge that cannot be repressed. Going with it, she clicks to edit the name of the contact adding a single red heart to it and saving the change. She doesn’t think he’s looking but after all is done, a lingering kiss is being pressed against her temple and she can feel Lucifer’s soft smile.

Neither of them comments on it, returning to their previous engagements, until Chloe finishes and exists her contacts. A toothless Trixie wearing a too-too beams at her from the picture set as the phone’s background.

“Dearie me, I can feel her barely contained excitement through the picture. It’s giving me flashbacks,” Lucifer shudders against her, clearly remembering a much smaller and stickier Trixie launching and attaching herself to his person.

“This was her first dance recital and let me tell you, I was seriously worried she’d give herself an aneurism from how eager she was,” Chloe snorts, remembering her daughter nearly vibrating in delight for weeks before the big night. They were lucky she hadn’t caused an earthquake, the ball of energy that she was.

“Yes, well, I am glad she’s mellowed out a bit. Makes sense, I suppose, all that energy is less condensed now that she is no longer as miniscule. Now we just have to make sure she grows tall enough for it to balance out completely,” Lucifer says completely serious, leaving Chloe to wonder if he’s joking or not.

“Lucifer, no one can choose how tall they grow, it all depends on genes and the environment they grow up in,” she explains, giggling at her clueless devil.

“No?” he seems genuinely surprised.

“No,” she repeats.

“Ah, well that does explain Ms. Lopez and the Doctor. I never could understand why they would choose to be so small, but far be it for me to dictate other’s preferences,” Lucifer shrugs, happy to have that mystery solved.

“What about me? I’m pretty small compared to you, too,” Chloe pokes his side lightly, amused by his exaggerated reaction of pain and suffering. Another kiss to his jawline and all is forgiven.

“Yes, well, I quite enjoy that bit. I very much like your size in any and all aspects,” he smiles down at her, giving her lounge wear clad body a once over. “Besides which, you are small compared to me, but I, as we both know, am not the norm. Compared to an average Joe, you are a perfectly respectable size,” Lucifer finishes happily as if he’d just given the highest of praises. Chloe can only snort at his ridiculousness.

“Geez, thanks. Glad to hear Old Scratch approves of my height.”

“Oh, I approve of just about everything about you. The brown shoes I’m still debating on,” he adds thoughtfully.

“Jerk,” Chloe says, clapping her hand against Lucifer’s mouth before he manages to deliver the inevitable innuendo. Of course, the child that he is, this is followed by a thorough lick of her palm. It’s a testament to Lucifer’s immaturity that this is not unexpected and only results in Chloe wiping her palm off against his silk robe. He grimaces and she sticks out her tongue. They make quite the pair.

“Well, regardless, the urchin has grown a notable amount during the time of our acquaintance. I have _high_ hopes for her in the future,” he wiggles his eyebrows, clearly proud of himself as always.

“She has, hasn’t she?” Chloe asks, unlocking her forgotten phone once again to look at her rapidly growing little one. The bittersweet sensation she always gets when thinking about her baby growing up hits her at full force.

“That she has, love. I dare say it’s high time for an update,” Lucifer murmurs against her hair, distracting her. At her inquisitive sound, he nods towards the background picture.

“I know you have more pictures of the child than I have pocket squares. It should be no effort to find a more recent one that would be an acceptable replacement. And if not, I’m sure the urchin would be absolutely delighted to pose for a more current version of the old one. At least now she has all her teeth, that’s already a clear improvement,” he states, clearly disturbed at the thought of missing teeth.

“A change she is also very delighted with,” Chloe snorts, before once again unlocking her phone to look at her beaming child. “You know what? I think you might be right. I’m pretty sure Trixie’s gonna start complaining about me using her ‘baby’ pictures soon anyways.”

“I’m always right, love,” Lucifer says earning himself an elbow to the side.

“You’re not right even half of the time, babe, admit it,” Chloe teases, looking up to see his offended expression. The view does not disappoint.

“How dare you! Oh, no, no, no, detective, such slander must be punished, you leave me no choice,” and with that Chloe finds herself being tickled by lips, stubble and hands to an inch of her life. There is no escaping Lucifer’s clutches, not when he does not want to let her go, so there is nothing for her to do but suffer through the punishment. He’s lucky she loves him, otherwise she would sue.

Once Lucifer deems Chloe punished enough, they settle back in their previous positions with Chloe lying half on top of Lucifer, encircled in his arms, breathing heavily while she recovers from the attack. After catching her breath, she finds her discarded phone.

“Wanna help me look for a new one?” she asks, craning her neck to look at him. Lucifer simply nods, half of his face already buried in her hair.

The next 15 minutes they spend in relative silence, Chloe going through her pictures of Trixie, Lucifer occasionally offering some comments. They end up picking a photo of Trixie from their latest game night, one that Lucifer took on a whim. She’s standing on the penthouse’s balcony, staring out into the City of Angels, a soft smile gracing her features, the LA sunset a background for this serene moment. It’s a stark opposite of the previous photo, the almost violent excitement of a small child replaced by the calmness and peacefulness of a more mature, grown-up young lady.

“There, a new background and lock screen, with a much less frantic underlying energy,” Lucifer announces, once Chloe’s successfully changed both to the new photo. He’s smiling down at her, that soft, affectionate smile that is hers and hers alone, and another urge overtakes her.

“I want a new lock screen,” she says, shifting slightly so she can look at him without breaking her neck.

“But we _just_ changed it, love,” Lucifer’s brows scrunch up, head tilting to the side in confusion.

“I know, but I want a new one. Just the lock screen, not the background,” Chloe explains further, enjoying Lucifer’s adorable expression.

“Alright, what do you have in mind?” he asks, still not fully understanding what is happening and why.

“You. I want a picture of you as my lock screen,” Chloe says and watches as Lucifer finally catches on. And leers at her.

“Why, darling, I’d be delighted! Shall I dig up the one I set up for you at the precinct way back when or would you like me to pose for a fresh one? I would suggest the latter, I am in my best shape currently, as you well know!” he is absolutely insufferable, although oddly adorable in his eagerness to produce salacious photos for her use.

“No, Lucifer, no, I didn’t mean sexy photos. Anyone can see my lock screen and I have an eleven-year-old child,” Chloe reminds him, trying to shut down this idea before she is once again changing an inappropriate background of her wayward partner and, now, her boyfriend.

“Oh,” Lucifer deflates, clearly back to incomprehension. “So, then, what do you have in mind?”

“Just a picture of you, Lucifer. Not a sexy one and nothing elaborate. Just you, being happy and content,” Chloe explains, trying to be more clear what kind of picture she’s thinking of. “Here, I have a ton of pictures of you too, since apparently you can’t tell our phones apart and keep taking selfies with mine,” she looks at him pointedly, both fully aware he does that just to annoy her. “We can look through them and pick one together, yeah?” Chloe asks, settling back into him, her back flush with his chest, head resting against his shoulder.

“So, just to clarify, the criteria for this photo is for me to be in it, and to look happy and content?” Lucifer asks.

“Well, preferably it’s a photo of a moment where you were actually happy and content, not just looked like you were,” Chloe lightly ribs him.

“Alright then,” comes his reply before Chloe’s phone is being snatched out of her hand.

“What are you – “

She doesn’t get to finish her question before he’s wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and softly kissing her temple while taking multiple photos with her phone. After he’s done, Lucifer brings the phone in front of them to look trough the new photos. Of course, none of them are usable since Chloe was very much unprepared for his sneak attack.

“You could’ve at least warned me so I don’t look like a bulging-eyed toad,” she huffs, trying to take her phone back to delete the photos, but Lucifer moves it out of her reach.

“You said you wanted a picture where I not only look but also am happy and content. Well, I’m never as happy and content as when I am with you,” he states simply as if it were obvious and not a beautifully romantic declaration.

Chloe’s left speechless, never quite prepared for his seemingly unawares bouts of romance. She made a request and he is not only immediately following through with it, but also loudly and proudly declaring how utterly happy she makes him while doing so. She really, really is the luckiest one out there, huh?

“I love you,” Chloe blurts out, overwhelmed by it all and just needing him to hear it, to be reminded of it. She turns in his lap, straddling it. “I love you so, so much, Lucifer.”

“I love you, too, Chloe,” Lucifer whispers, wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead against hers. They stay like this, absolutely lost to the world, for what feels like an eternity, before Lucifer gives her a brief peck, moving one of his arms away. Her eyes are closed and she’s not ready to move away yet to check what he’s up to, but the sound of her phone camera going off is her answer. What an absolute dork.

After another beat, they move away from each other, returning to their previous position, only now with Chloe fully on top of Lucifer. They look through the photos and choose one where both of them are smiling softly, eyes closed, the sun shining behind them. Chloe’s pretty sure she’ll never change it.

“Now, what do you say about a sexy background for our private chat?”

***

Four disasters later, Chloe’s helping Lucifer look for his phone, because apparently this angel / devil / man-child cannot hold on to one for longer than a week at a time. Luckily, he hasn’t put it on silent, so calling him might actually work. 30 minutes in and she’s crawling besides the bed, hand wedged under the mattress, the ringtone clearly coming from somewhere _inside_ the bed. Heaven knows how he managed that.

Finally, she gets a good grip on it and yanks it out.

“Found it!” she shouts, confident Lucifer will hear her no matter where he’s wandered off to. It’s still ringing so Chloe moves to turn it off only to falter at the contact name.

She’s never really thought about how she’s saved in Lucifer’s phone, but seeing _My Detective_ flashing on screen warms her heart way more than she would have expected. Smiling like a loon, she declines the call only to be met by the image of them looking absolutely serene and in love. A moment of pure enjoyment caught, a reminder of what they continue to fight for.

“Detective? Where are you?” comes the Devil’s call for her, always eager to be by her side.

“Here!” she answers, returning to him, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my user name from 'UmpaLumpa007' to 'BumbleBee666', just in case if anyone noticed and/or was wondering.
> 
> Feedback in any shape or form is greatly appreciated!


End file.
